earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Apology from Lemming Juice Elkesseth
Category:Stories Category:Elkesseth Category:Lemming Juice Apology from Lemming Juice, Elkesseth :-''by Elkesseth To everyone, I am sorry for my part in this. As an extremely low ranking member of Lemming Juice, the mantle of responsibility was on my shoulders to provide an example for the higher ranking Lemmings, so that they too may one day be demoted. In this I have utterly and irrevocably failed. In an attempt to assauge my own guilt, I'd like to relay *my* side of the story. Melatha tells you that another raid "fell apart." In actuality, the very moment one of the collected members of that raid noticed his guild tabard, the entire raid dropped from the game, took advantage of the new Realm to Realm transfer feature, changed their names, and respecced. Though it is sad, the guild formally known as Skyseekers has moved on to a better place, I'm sure. Not to be discouraged in his determination to eat some dirt, Melatha did indeed put out a "Lemming Musk," which called us to his side instantly. Oddly enough, Melatha did this while onboard a griffon, and being unable to support the weight if the 17 some odd bipeds that had suddenly appeared on his magnificent back, the creature plummeted into the deepest part of the Searing Gorge. To this griffon's handlers, we apologize, and would reimburse you had we any monies. After returning ourselves to life, we poked around the world until we recieved the message "You have discovered the Gates of An...Qukor.raj.." Or something like that. We stopped for several minutes to take a short nap outside. Of course, no one thought to bring any sort of alarm, so as we slept we were set upon by a series of critters and carried screaming into AQ20. Everything was going well so far. Here's where it all went south: In the very first encounter, I, as the primary...err....Bow...shooty...pet thing, anyway, I used my skills as a bow/shooty/pet thing to pull both of the huge insect gaurds, a flappy bee thing, and a trio of what looked like extremely irate hornets. Through a series of what can only be described as horrid miscalculations, I somehow managed to not only set my pet ( a level 4 pig ) on the correct creatures, but I also learned that I have this thing called "Aimed shot," which apparantly causes me to peg bad guys in the spleen. Due to this discovery on my part, and the horrid used of -shiver- tactics by other Lemmings...we not only RECOVERED from my excellent pull, but we PREVAILED! We would not have this!! Charging into the next room, a chose three more flappy bee things, two trios of hornets and three beetles that happened to be minding their own business. I ran them back to the main body, chose a Mage, and feigned death in front of him. "Recover from THAT!," I thought to myself. To my astonishment, they did, Recovered from it, and by some unfathomable stroke of luck, emerged victorius again. Shamed, we moved on to the large critter in the center of the room. Surely, Krilmakaort would take us down. Lemmings that had encountered him before began our ritual of running in circles and screaming "THE LIGHT HAS ABANDONED US!" For certainly, this critter was going to have a nice steaming slice of Lemming Loaf presently. It is with utter shame that I admit that during this fight I not only...Im so sorry...caused DAMAGE to this thing, but I even went so far as to keep my pig healed so that IT TOO could hurt the poor boss creature. To my fellow Lemmings, I beg you: forgive me of this trangression, and pleeeeease don't promote me because of it. I have worked very hard to lose the rank I have, and would be crushed to be thrown back in to a higher slot. To Melatha: My failure to follow instructions, and my insistance on following a pre-designated "tactical plan" doomed us to what was perhaps our most embarassing defeat. I beg your forgiveness, Boss, and ask that you please force me to survive several fights over in pennance. To Earthen Ring: I have failed my fellow Lemmings, and I have failed you. Send me a tell, and I will send you my bullets. It's the only way I can lessen this anguish. With deepest regret, Elkesseth, Officer of Lemming Juice